


Records

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we want to tell someone something really bad... We'll find ways to tell them. Even if we're not physically there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Records

Characters are copyright Valve’s. This is a work of fiction so any event that transpires here that may resemble anything in real life is purely coincidental.

I thought this up while reading @Shadowenza’s headcannon of Scout being all curious. So credits to her. ^w^

Warning: Character death!

~~~~~×~~~~~

PyroxScout : Records

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout entered Pyro’s room, surprised at how plain it looked. He had at least expected to find signs of burning or such. He goes about, just looking at things randomly.

It was dusty. Not surprising considering the fact that the room had been unused for a long period of time. He goes over to the bookshelf and looked at the titles. Children’s book, cooking books, some novels…

"Hm… Now this looks interesting…" Scout says as he pulls out a box. He opens it and finds several video cassettes, all labeled with just numbers.

"Huh… Must be porn…"

Maybe he’ll see something interesting. He then rushes to his room and locks the door. Scout looks for the video cassette labeled as number 1, places it into his player, then sits to watch.

An unfamiliar face on a familiar uniform appears on the screen.

'Uh… Hello there…' The man on the screen says. 'I'm Pyro… Or that's what they said my name was.'

Scout’s jaw gaped in surprise. He had not expected this. “Pyro!?”

'Well… This is my diary I guess. I'm recording this because there may be a chance that I might die. Our respawn system had a glitch today and my friend, Demoman, has not respawned. So I thought of making a log. Okay then, bye.'

The screen blacked out for a moment then Pyro appears again.

'Okay… So I work here at Builders League United. Otherwise known as BLU. My job is to burn people. Everyday we go into battle, but we don't die. There's this respawn system thing. I don't understand how it works though. But trying to ask Engineer won't do much help either.'

Pyro laughs a bit.

'All I understand is that we don't die… It's like, we get revived. Anyways… it seems good enough. At least I don't feel guilty about killing the people from RED since they seem to have one as well. Okay. Bye.'

Again the screen blackens and he appears again. Scout almost jumped when the Pyro he knew waved into the screen and was mumbling loudly. Pyro pulled back and removed the mask.

'Did I scare you? Haha, sorry. I didn't mean to.'

He pulls up the mask, displaying it.

'They issued me a new mask. They told me it was better than my old one. Well, it is. But my team has trouble understanding what I say.'

Pyro sighed and, for a minute there, Scout thought he looked sad.

'They told me to wear it at all times when I am outside my room.'

He puts it on again and waves at the screen before it blacks out.

Scout spent his evening finishing that video cassette before he called it a night.

Before Scout closed his eyes, he wondered how much his teammates knew about Pyro.

~~~~~×~~~~~

"He is credit to team. But he scares me."

"No one can tell what he is thinking about behind that mask."

"Why the sudden interest lad?"

"Just a colleague. A professional in his own right, mate."

"Well… Can’t tell ya much. Only that he’s a teammate. Why you asking?"

"He was good son, real good. Maybe even the best. Now drop and give me twenty, maggot!"

"Well… he was a good boy… but he did somehow change…"

Scout rose an eyebrow.

"Changed how, doc?"

Medic sighed.

"Well… from what I remember. Pyro was quite a strong spirited boy. He was like fire. You kind of remind me of how he was. Then he became a bit… depressed. Been so for quite some time."

"But… He don’t seem like that to me…"

"True. He changed."

Medic sighed again.

"Anyway Scout. Why the sudden interest?"

"Uh… nothing really. Just… I didn’t really get to know him, right?"

Medic smiled a bit.

"Ah! You are curious. But why only now?"

Scout couldn’t answer.

"Well… nevermind. But do remember Scout. Curiousity killed the cat."

"Sure Doc."

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout found himself looking forward to watching the videos. He learned so many things about his mumbling former teammate.

Like how he liked ponies, bright colors, chocolates, and even cake. He disliked his job, wearing the mask, being unable to talk to his teammates properly, and the administrator keeping secrets. Pyro also liked video games, and some of those that he had mentioned were Scout’s favorites. He also used to prank.

The more Scout watched, the more he became curious of Pyro. He even sometimes wished that he took the time to know him. They might have become bros.

The more he watched, he felt himself falling for him. He thought that it may have just been his curiosity. But he wasn’t naive. He was in love with him.

Scout was in love with a dead man.

~~~~~×~~~~~

After the battle that day, Scout didn’t go back to the base immediately. Instead, he visited the local cemetery. Bringing a boquet of flowers, a stuffed balloonicorn, and chocolate.

He walked through the faded tombstones until he found the one he was looking for.

"Hey Pyro." Scout greeted as he placed his gifts at the tombstone. "Um… I found your diary. And I apologize for that. Also, uh, sorry for being an ass to you."

He scratched at his head, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah… I know we haven’t really talked and didn’t really interact much… And we weren’t in the best of terms. But watching those videos… I think we could have been bros."

Scout took a deep breathe.

"And… and I think I’ve fallen for you."

He chuckled nervously.

"I only wish I knew you when you were alive… I could have played video games with you, shared jokes, teamed up for pranks, hang out… I could have held your hand. Hugged you. Kissed you…"

Scout blushed.

"Uh… I don’t really know what else to say… Um… Bye."

He then left.

~~~~~×~~~~~

'I really dislike him.'

Scout blinked, as though not believing his words.

'He was a real jerk today. Even so full of himself. He keeps pulling these awful pranks and insulting people as though he himself was almighty.'

Pyro sighed before staring again.

'I hate Scout.'

Scout felt his heart break at those words. He re-winded the video.

'I hate Scout.'

There was no denying the venom on his tone as he said his title. Scout let the player continue, showing videos of how Pyro disliked Scout. He remembers how he pranked him, stole his cookies, taunted him though he was his teammate, and how he made fun of how Pyro mumbled.

"I’m so sorry…" Scout whispered as the tears formed. "I’m so sorry Pyro…"

Scout cried himself to sleep that night.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout’s contract with BLU ended, and he didn’t bother to renew it. He had enough saved anyway.

Some of his teammates had died due to the glitch in respawn, and there were some who left. Only a few stayed.

On his last day at BLU, Scout received a package. The sender was unnamed.

Scout didn’t bother with it. He simply placed it on his bag and made sure that he had all the tapes in his suitcase, even the ones where Pyro said he hated Scout.

It was only when he was back home in Boston did he bother opening the package. Inside were three video cassettes. He felt nervous, as though knowing whom it was from.

Scout played the one with the markings ‘Me first.’ right away.

The screen was dark for a moment until Pyro appeared.

'Hello Scout, I'm Pyro.'

Scout almost jumped in his seat. Just… what was this?

'Um… it may be weird for you to receive this, huh? Or that there is actually a face underneath that mask right?'

He looked sad for a moment, then he smiled again.

'Uh… I've recorded this video and had it kept by the post office. You're supposed to receive this on the day when your contract with BLU ends. That is, unless, I retrieve it from them.'

Pyro laughed nervously.

'Well… if you are watching this. It may be because I lost my mind. Or I'm dead.'

Pyro scratched at his head.

'Anyways… the other two are from my diaries. I actually have a whole box in my bookshelf filled with these.'

'I have them, actually.' Scout thought.

'But… I want you to have these three. Ever since you came to BLU, I can honestly say that I disliked you. You are arrogant, insulting, immature, a jerk, and the list goes on.'

"Please stop reminding me." Scout groaned as he lowered his head, unable to look at Pyro.

'But I actually think you are more than that.'

Scout’s head snapped up.

'The two video tapes might explain… Bye.'

The screen darkened and Scout played the tape labeled 14.

It showed videos of Pyro noticing a few things about Scout, how he saw that they had some similarities, and how he thought that they may become best of friends. The last tape was how Pyro began to have feelings for Scout. As it neared the end Pyro looked into the screen, and Scout almost thought that Pyro was looking directly at him.

'I love you Scout.'

Scout fell into tears. If he thought that it was painful when Pyro hated him. It was more painful to know that Pyro actually loved him.

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

I never really thought that I would finish this…

[Are video cassettes the correct term or are they called video tapes?]

Criticisms are welcome. ^w^


End file.
